User blog:Just a passing through Master/Assassin of Civil War
Monthly Fan-made Servant 3 ????: Once a tyrant, always a tyrant. You can’t fool me with your "illusion". Iskandar: Relax, guy. You don’t have to do this. ????: Have you ever heard these words, “Thus always to tyrants”. Heal + |l1 = 800 |l2 = 920 |l3 = 1040 |l4 = 1160 |l5 = 1280 |l6 = 1400 |l7 = 1520 |l8 = 1640 |l9 = 1760 |l10 = 2000 |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants self Evasion for 1 turn. Increases own NP damage for 1 turns. |leveleffect = NP Damage + |l1 = 15% |l2 = 16.5% |l3 = 18% |l4 = 19.5% |l5 = 21% |l6 = 22.5% |l7 = 24% |l8 = 25.5% |l9 = 27% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 6 |l4 = 7 |l5 = 7 |l6 = 8 |l7 = 8 |l8 = 9 |l9 = 9 |l10 = 10 |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Ruler class enemies. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= 100% Chance to Instant-Kill them. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to enemy with Good Alignments. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |6}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |18}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |20}} |81 = |10}} |82 = |9}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *His animal motif “crow” is also referring to the term for a group or flock of crows "Murder" or “A Murder of Crows”. **This also refer to Bioshock Infinite’s cult “Fraternal Order of the Raven”. *There is planned to make him become "Avenger" instead of Assassin, but it's turn down later. *Faceclaim: Marfie from Tokyo Disney Sea's "Villains" Halloween event. All credit goes to illustrator. Category:Blog posts